Archimedes Lupin
Personality Inquisitive, well spoken, scholarly, considerate, relaxed, playful, protective, short temper. The wolf was very wild and uncontrollable for a number of years, but now the two have reached equilibrium. Background Archimedes was born in Russia, but was sent off to England at a very young age. While there, he lived with aunt and uncle who he considers his parents. He is very fluent in English as a result. When he came of age, his family sent him off to a very high class boarding school, where he remained until he was eighteen. During this time, he experienced counts of bullying but also managed to maintain top grades. He and another man stayed on at the school as assistants. When the First World War broke out, Archimedes was drafted in to educate the young soldiers. One night, he was attacked and woke up in hospital unable to remember the incident. Whilst in care, he became familiar with a young man named Christoph Ekkehard. After fully recovering, the German soldier was left into his care. It wasn’t long before he revealed himself as a werewolf and the source of Archimedes’ hospitalisation. The pair travelled around, learning all they could about lycanthropy, and Archimedes gained a Masters and took up teaching. Christoph was drafted into service when World War Two started and many letters were sent between them. When the letters stopped, Archimedes was greeted by two Officers who handed him the only belongings of Christoph. The traumatic event caused him to go Berserk and retreat into the forests. During this time, Archimedes had to learn to survive with his wolf and the forms that came with it. Once the rage subsided, he began to form a stronger bond and his retreat let him gain Animal form as well. Countless years later, Archimedes returned to civilisation and attempted to restart his life. Taking several part time jobs and courses, he was able to afford a small home. One day, he received an unknown letter that told him many things; the most important being that someone knew he was a werewolf. Over time, he was guided towards Chambury by the letter, and to the Versipellis. After being instructed by the clan; he was offered a job at the Historical Society, given the position of Alpha and left in charge of The Order of the Long Road. His time is spent working in his job and helping new members of the clan come to terms with lycanthropy. Random Facts * Archimedes is generally concerned over being without a companion * Archimedes’ favourite music is compilations of various instrumentalists. He generally prefers piano and violin music. * He is still unsure as to whether his feelings for Christoph were paternal or otherwise. * Archimedes can still remember Latin. * Archimedes loves to watch general knowledge quiz shows. * Both of his phobias are understandable; he was trampled by a horse between the wars, and angered a wasps nest as a child. * He has a morbid interest in any weres that are not wolves, although not in the medical examination sense. Abilities Source: (-) Human: Redirection (Rank 1) Tact - Rank 2 Savvy - Rank 1 First Aid – Rank 2 Were: At Will Shifting - Rank 2 Regeneration Learned Eloquence – Rank 1 Survival Instincts - Rank 2 Through Scent Alone – Rank 1 Mystic: Clan Abilities: Lycanthrope’s Call – Rank 1 Inner Peace - Rank 2 Secrets Given - Rank 2 Psychometry - Rank 1 Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Were Eye color: Deep emerald green. The hazel ring around his pupils also darken to a mahogany brown. In low levels of light, they appear almost black, although it is purely a trick of the light. Height: 6'10" Build: In his werewolf state, Archimedes only gains seven inches in height, which is surprisingly little. His build also stays mostly the same, except his chest becomes much more barrel shaped and pronounced. This causes his weight to increase by around one stone. His claws are much thicker than other werewolves, and are designed to cause blunt damage rather than clean cuts. Fur/scale color/pattern: Typical Eurasian Wolf. Most of his fur is a sandy brown that gets darker across his back and shoulders with a mix of dark brown and black. Mixed into the main part of his coat, are small traces of rusty orange. Abilities: At Will Shifting - Rank 2 Regeneration Learned Eloquence – Rank 1 Survival Instincts - Rank 2 Through Scent Alone – Rank 1 Form: Berserker Eye color: Deep emerald green, but he has permanently bloodshot eyes and dilated pupils. Height: 7'10" Build: He can only stay on all fours for the duration of his shift. His general bulk increases further, along with a much wider jaw that can increase his overall mouth space. He does notice that he is able to lightly unhinge it. Along with this, he has much thicker claws and almost bear-like paws. Fur/scale color/pattern: Typical Eurasian Wolf. Most of his fur is a sandy brown that gets darker across his back and shoulders with a mix of dark brown and black. Mixed into the main part of his coat, are small traces of rusty orange. Abilities: - Form: Animal Eye color: Same as human, pale sage green with hazel ring around pupil. Can be bloodshot. Height: Slightly larger than a large wolf Build: Slightly heavier than a large wolf Fur/scale color/pattern: Typical Eurasian Wolf. Most of his fur is a sandy brown that gets darker across his back and shoulders with a mix of dark brown and black. Mixed into the main part of his coat, are small traces of rusty orange. Abilities: - Character Use * No death/serious harm due to being an NPC * Archimedes is primarily involved within the life of Líadan Saoirse, acting as a background teacher and mentor, along with being her guide into the Versipellis. * However he can be allowed use in any other Versipellis member’s interactions, due to his status as an Alpha, if the need arises. Character Relationships RP Logs